Falling in Love with You
by Den Blue
Summary: Rewrite of my very first fanfic "I Fell in Love with You". What happens when Mikayla's cousin Jessica pays a visit to Kinkow? Some interesting things for sure! Brady/Mikayla, Boz/OC. It might seem like a Brady/OC story in the beginning, but it's not!
1. Jessica's Arrival

**A/N: Before you start reading, you should know that this was my first fanfic ever. Yeah. It's on Quotev but I'm thinking about deleting it, because there are so many grammar errors and the plot is just so stupid that everytime I read it I feel so embarrased and I'm like, "How could I write that? I'm so stupid!" But I can't really blame myself, it was my first fanfic and also the first story that I wrote in English.**

**Anyways, since I was kinda new at this whole "writing fanfictions" thing when I started writing this story, I didn't really think the whole plot through, so this was originally a Brady/OC story, but then the third season aired and somehow I started liking Boz's character and I was like, "Hey, I'll change into a Boz/OC & Brakayla story!" Stupid, right? Anyways, I decided to rewrite this story, because... I don't know, I just wanted to, so thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoy it! **

**One last thing, the story is originally called "I Fell in Love with You" but I decided to change it into "Falling in Love with You". I don't know why though. Okay, that's all I've got to say. Now you can start reading! Again, hope you enjoy.  
**

**_xx_**

**(Jessica's POV)**

I closed my purple suitcase and smiled. I was excited. So excited. Actually, beyond excited! I couldn't wait to see Kinkow again. I haven't been there since I was ten and I heard they were some big changes! Kinkow had new kings, the sons of the King Kunu and Queen Annabella. Boomer and Brady were they were their names I think. I heard they were twins, but actually looked nothing alike!

Mikayla told me a lot about them. Like how much trouble they caused and sometimes how childish they acted and stuff like that. But I couldn't not notice how much she talked about that Brady guy. It was stuff like how goofy he was and how his flirty and cheesy comments could annoy her, but she talked way too often about him. Did she like this guy? That would be new. Mikayla was never into this love stuff. Which is kind of sad, she is actually a very pretty girl, isn't she? Anyway, whether she liked him or not, I couldn't wait to meet these kings. They seemed like a lot of fun!

After I told goodbye to my parents, I walked into our backyard to wait for Uncle Mason to arrive. I looked up at the sky to see if the hot air balloon was in the view, but unfortunately, it wasn't. I sighed and sat on my suitcase, waiting for him to come.

Ten minutes passed and I finally saw the hot balloon in the sky. I immediately jumped up and waved, my lips curving into a smile. I could see Uncle Mason waving at me as well and when they landed successfully on the ground and Mason jumped out of balloon, I immediately attacked him with a hug.

"Uncle Mason! I missed you so much!" I said as he hugged me back. God, he was so strong. He almost choked me! But honestly, I didn't care. I just missed him so much!

"Jessica! How's my other baby girl been?" I giggled. I knew that his baby girl was Mikayla since she was his daughter and all, but I just loved when he called me like that. It was so sweet!

"Great, thanks Uncle Mason!" I said as we pulled away. "And what about you and Mikayla? And the kings? I can't wait to see them!"

He chuckled, "Oh, I know you can't. And we've been great too. I'm sure you're going to love Kinkow with the kings, but you still got to be careful," he told me with raised eyebrows.

"Is the Dark Side still there?" I asked. He nodded and I let out a sigh. I never liked the Dark Side. It was creepy, especially the creatures that lived there. The last time I was on Kinkow, the Tarantula people attacked the castle, but luckily Uncle Mason and the guards fought the off and so everything was alright. Ever since them I was forbidden to go near the Dark Side alone, but I didn't mind it at all.

"So, are we ready to go?" Mason asked. I grinned.

"Yes! I'm so excited!" I exclaimed and Mason chuckled again. He helped me with my suitcase and later me with getting into the balloon. Before I knew it, we were rising up from the ground which made me even more excited, because I seriously couldn't wait to see Kinkow again.

It was a long journey, but after twelve hours I could finally see the swirl island again. I smiled. Six years and it still looked the same. Seeing the Dark Side gave me goose-bumps, but I just shrugged it off.

We landed in the plaza. With Mason's help again, I jumped off the balloon. I looked around. Absolutely nothing has changed there. The Giki Kiki statue was still there and so was the ruby. The ruby. I remembered when Mikayla told me about the kings' first day there and how they almost destroyed the island by breaking it. What a funny story!

Taking my eyes of Giki-Kiki and turning my head somewhere else, I saw two boys. One was dark skinned with short dark brown hair and the other one was had raven hair with light skin. I have to admit, the other one looked kind of cute. And they were both wearing crowns on their heads, so that had to be the kings!

"Jessica!" a voice called out. It was a girl, and I didn't have to think long about who she was.

"Mikayla!" I exclaimed as I run over to my cousin and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you, Kayla!" I said, using her nickname. We pulled away and I took a look of her. She's grown up so much. Her hair was longer and she got taller too. She looked so pretty!

"I missed you too, Jess," she grinned and I couldn't help but hugged her again. We stayed like this for a while before we finally pulled away, smiling at each other.

"You look wonderful," I said.

She laughed, "Aww, thanks! And look at you too, you look so grown up now!" she said and I laughed as well.

"Why, thank you!"

"So, do you want me to introduce you to the kings?" she asked, lowering her voice.

"Oh, you bet!" I smirked and we both turned around to face the boys that were standing right behind us.

"My Kings, meet my cousin Jessica," Mikayla introduced myself. "Jessica, this is Boomer and Brady." Oooh, so that was Brady! No wonder Mikayla talked about him so often, he was very good looking! And cute. Good looking and cute. Okay, I think you all get it. I waved and gave the kings a smile which they both returned.

"Nice to meet you, Jessica, I'm King Boomer, the good-looking one," Boomer said.

"And I'm King Brady, the more good-looking one," Brady said and laughed a bit. Yes. Agreed on that.

"And you're both goofballs," Mikayla added which caused me to giggle. Goofballs, she called them like that all the time when she was telling me about their adventures.

"Hush Mikayla, you shouldn't call your kings like that," I said between giggles. "It's an honour to meet you, your majesties," I said as I bowed.

"Well, look at you, you sure know how to treat a king," Boomer said, "unlike other people," he said and shot a glare at Mikayla. She rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, if you excuse me, your majesties," Mikayla said, saying the title kind of loudly, "I need to talk to my dad about something. You show Jessica where her room is and don't do anything stupid, got it?" she gave a look to both of them and then walked over to Uncle Mason.

"Sorry, but I can't right now, I have to find my underwear tree. Brady, you show her," Boomer said and then just ran off, leaving me and Brady staring after him. Underwear tree? What?

I decided to shrug it off and turned to Brady, expecting him to be looking at me. Surprisingly, he wasn't. He was looking to the opposite direction, to be specific where Mason and Mikayla were standing. And he wasn't just looking. He was staring. At Mikayla. It looked like he was in a trance or something. It was kind of creepy.

Why was he staring at her so long? It started to annoy me.

"Um, King Brady?" I asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

He quickly shook his head and looked at me, "Huh?"

"Can you..."

"Oh, right! Sorry!" he apologized as it seemed the realization finally hit him.

"It's okay," I chuckled a bit, acting like it was no big deal. He gave me a smile and helped me with my suitcase as he started to lead me to my room.

"So this is your room," Brady said as we stopped in the hallway in front of wooden brown door. "Mikayla's room is right next door in case if you need anything," he said and I nodded.

"Thanks Brady," I said and turned around. When I was about to open the door, I heard Brady's voice again.

"Um, Jessica?" he asked.

I turned around to face him, "Yes?"

"See, I know we just met and don't know much about each other, but I just wanted to ask you," he rubbed his neck nervously, "could you do me a little favour?"

"A favour?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "What kind of favour?"

"Well, I kind of like your cousin Mikayla..."

My eyes widened. "You like Mikayla?" I asked, shocked.

"Uh, y-yes," he replied. Aww, a king had a crush on my cousin! So sweet!

"Okay, continue," I said, smiling a little.

"O-okay. And uh, I was thinking since you're her cousin, then maybe you could ask her if maybe she likes me too?" he finished and waited for me to answer. He wanted to know if Mikayla liked him? Well, I was quite positive she did since she was talking about him that often, but it's always better when you make sure. Besides, I was curious on my own!

"I guess I could ask her," I shrugged. Brady's face immediately broke into a huge smile.

"Thanks, Jessica!"

I smiled, "No problem. I'll talk to her once I'll unpack my stuff, okay?"

Brady nodded, "Okay, but you don't really have to ask her today. Take all time you need!"

"Nah, I'll ask her today," I laughed.

"Thanks a lot Jessica. That really means a lot. Mikayla has been extremely strange since she kissed me to break the Evil spell on me," Brady said. My eyes widened once again.

"She kissed you?" I asked, maybe too loudly.

"Well, yes. But she said she did it only to break the Evil spell I was under," Brady shrugged. What? Mikayla never told me about that! And she told me about everything that was happening on Kinkow! Now I was mad. How could she not tell about a thing like this? What kind of cousin is she?

"I'll let you unpack your stuff now, let me know if you needed anything, okay?" Brady said. I calmed down a little, shrugging off the fact that Mikayla didn't tell she kissed a king for a moment.

"Okay, thanks! See you later, Brady!" I said. Then I realized I didn't call him 'King', but he didn't seem to mind. _Whew._

Once Brady walked away, I finally entered my room. It was actually a guest room, since I was only staying for a week. Pity, I know. I started to unpack my stuff while thinking how I should ask Mikayla if she likes Brady or not. I couldn't act too dubious, so Mikayla wouldn't suspect something or think I'm a stalker. No. I was going to start a conversation with her and then just like randomly ask her what she thinks about Brady. Yes, I was going to do that. What a genius I was!

Once I finished unpacking my stuff, I heard a knock on my door. "Come in!" I called, as I sat down on my bed. The door opened and Mikayla walked in. _Great timing!_ I thought because I was just about to go find her.

"Hey Mikayla! What's up?" I greeted her as gestured to her to sit next to me.

"Hey Jess, nothing much. Is everything alright here?" she asked as she sat down next to me.

"Everything's great, thanks! It's good to be back, you know?" I said.

"Yeah," she laughed.

Then we started talking about random stuff, mostly about what happened for the past six years and just random stuff. After fifteen minutes of chatting, I finally decided to ask her the question I wanted to ask since the beginning of our conversation.

"So Mikayla, what do you think about Brady?" I asked. Then I thought for a moment. Was that too rushed? I hope not!

Mikayla gave me a confused look. "What about him?"

"Oh, you know," I laughed nervously. "Don't you, I don't know, maybe like him?"

"What?"

"I said if you liked Brady," I repeated myself.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I don't, we're just friends!" Mikayla stated.

"Okay, so then why did you kiss him?" I burst out. Crap. I shouldn't have said that!

"Wait, how did you..." Mikayla trailed off. She sighed. "I did it just to break the spell on him. It didn't mean anything!"

"Oh," I said. "Okay."

Mikayla gave me another confused look. Then she spoke again. "I should get going now, I'll see you when the dinner is ready," she said before getting up.

"Uh, okay," I said and watched her as she walked out of my room, closing the door behind her.

So she didn't like Brady. That was good. I mean, that was bad! Brady wasn't going to be happy once he was going to find out. But unfortunately, I had to tell him the truth.

**A/N: Everything you need to know about my OC Jessica is on my profile. Also, Boz will appear in later chapters!  
**


	2. The Unexpected

**(Jessica's POV)**

I decided to look for Brady that day. Even though I didn't really want to, I had to tell him that Mikayla didn't like him. He would have found out sooner or later anyway. I wanted to talk to him after dinner, but he somehow disappeared by then. I searched the whole castle, which was kind of difficult since I just arrived that day, but he was just nowhere to be found.

I was just about to give up and just wait until he shows up, but then the realization hit me. _Why don't I just ask someone? _So I went to look for Mikayla. Luckily finding her wasn't so hard. She was in her room, getting ready for her guard shift or whatever she was doing. I asked her and she told me she saw Brady heading to the beach. The beach! What didn't I think of that? Actually, why didn't I ask where Brady was in the first place? Everything would be so much easier. I could be so dumb sometimes.

Leaving Mikayla's room, I started heading to the beach. It was already late at night so it was dark, but the moon was shining brightly. I found Brady sitting down on the sand. But what surprised me was that he was holding a guitar in his lap and he was actually playing it. And he was singing too. I knew that he knew how to play guitar and sing since Mikayla told me about the Harvest Festival where he performed, but I didn't know he was that good! He was amazing, actually. It felt impolite interrupting him in the middle of his song so I just stood a few metres behind him, listening to his singing quietly.

Once he finished by strumming the last note on his guitar, I couldn't help but smile. That was amazing! That song was so deeply felt. And I bet it was about Mikayla! It was so obvious. Now I hated Mikayla for not liking him. I mean, how could she not like him? I can't believe she said he was a goofball. He seemed like a really sweet guy to me! Dear cousin, please tell me, what is wrong with you?

"That was amazing, King Brady," I said as I stepped forward to the boy, who jumped right up once he heard my voice.

"Jessica," he exclaimed, "you startled me!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay. And, um, thanks," Brady said, putting his guitar on the ground.

"So was that song about someone certain?" I asked, maybe stupidly.

"What, no!" Brady riposted. I raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "Okay, maybe it was."

"Okay," I smiled slyly. "It was a nice song, by the way."

"Thanks," he said again. "So did you talk to Mikayla yet?" _Oh no. There comes heartbreak._

"Actually..." I trailed off. "I did."

"And? What'd she say?"

I sighed. I didn't want to tell him. He would be heartbroken. I just felt it. But I couldn't hide it from him. It wouldn't be fair, would it?

"Brady– King Brady," I started. It probably looked like I wasn't going to say anything cheery by the look on my face. "I'm going to be honest with you..." Brady probably knew what I was going to say, he had the expression in his eyes. It wasn't sadness, but it wasn't happiness either.

"The truth is," I paused, more trailing off than doing a dramatic pause like they do in the movies, "that Mikayla doesn't have feelings for you." There. I said it.

The look on Brady's face was heartbreaking. "...A-are you sure?"

I nodded slowly, feeling the grief with him. "Yes. She said she only liked you a friend. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I was kind of expecting it," he sighed and sat down, turning his head to face the ground. I sat down right next to him. I felt so sorry for him.

"Hey, it's okay. It's not like Mikayla's the only girl in the world," I said to try to make him feel better, but I don't think I was successful. To be honest, I was never good in comforting people.

"She was for me," Brady said, not looking up. "I just don't get it. Why doesn't she like me? Have I done something bad to her? "

"Well, from what I've her you always annoy her with your flirty comments," I said. Brady finally raised his head.

"Yeah, but that's the thing! I don't know why I'm always like that. It's just," he sighed, "every time I'm around Mikayla I can't help and say something really stupid! And no matter how hard I try and promise that I won't do that again, I do it again anyways! And the worst thing is that Mikayla thinks I'm nothing but just a goofy, childish and immature king."

"Hey," I said before he could start talking again. "Mikayla doesn't think that. Sure, she might have said that a couple of times, but I'm sure she thinks that you're an awesome king." I smiled, "'Cause you are."

"Thanks, Jessica," Brady said then paused for a second. "You know you're really nice."

I blushed.

"Thanks. You know you're not bad too. And I don't think you're goofy or even immature, to me you seem like a really sweet guy," I said.

"Really?" Brady seemed surprised.

I nodded, "Really."

"Well, thanks then."

There was a short silence after that, but it didn't last too long, because Brady broke it after a while.

"You know what I just realized?" he asked, causing me to turn to him since I was watching the ocean. It looked beautiful at night!

"What?" I asked.

"You're actually the first girl I'm talking to and actually being myself," he told me.

"Really? Wow," I said. "That's weird, because we don't even know each other."

"Well, why don't we get to know each other then?" Brady asked all of sudden.

"What?" I laughed a bit.

"Tell me something about yourself," Brady said as her turned to me.

"Okay, so what do you want to know?"

"Anything."

I thought for a second. "Okay, so my name is Jessica Anne Makoola, I'm sixteen years old, I was born in New Jersey, I'm the only child, I like to-"

I stopped talking for a second. What did I actually like to do? I didn't know! I didn't have a "specific" hobby. I did all kinds of stuff in my free time. Brady was looking at me with raised eyebrows, which made me nervous, because I didn't know what to say. Do you even need to have a "specific" hobby anyway?

"You like to...?" Brady said, trying to get me to finish my sentence.

I shrugged, "I don't know, actually. I don't have a specific hobby. I do anything when I want to do it, I guess."

"Oh," Brady chuckled, "okay."

"Okay, your turn," I said.

"Oh, well... Okay, so I'm Brady – wait no, you already know that," he said, causing me to giggle, "anyways, I'm seventeen. Boomer and I lived in Chicago and we were sixteen when we returned to Kinkow. I like to play guitar and sing, oh, and I'm good in making trouble."

"Good in making trouble?" I asked, laughing.

Brady nodded, "Yep, me and Boom are the best trouble makers in the world," he said proudly. I laughed again. I still don't get why Mikayla didn't like him. He was funny!

"Okay, I think I know enough," I said, letting out one more laugh.

**(Mikayla's POV)**

How could Jessica think I liked Brady? How the heck did she found out?

Oops.

Okay, I admit. I liked Brady. I really did. Don't you look at me liked that. It's true. I started having feelings for him ever since I kissed him back in the Evil castle to break the spell on him. At first I thought it didn't mean anything, but I was wrong. It actually meant something, because when I kissed him, I felt it. No, I didn't feel disgust because I was actually kissing King Creepy, I felt something else. I think it's called butterflies and sparks. Yes, that's exactly what I felt. Butterflies and sparks.

It was weird. I'd never thought I would like kissing Brady. Actually, I'd never thought I would be kissing Brady in the first place! But, I liked it. And now I was stuck at this love thing, because I liked Brady and I had to lie to my own cousin about me not liking him. But if I'd told her, he would probably tell everyone else, including Brady. Wait, no. She's Jessica, she wouldn't do that. Or would she?

I shook my head. Speaking of Jessica, I was wondering where she was. She said she went to look for Brady that I didn't know where he was either. He's gone somewhere after dinner and I haven't seen him since then.

_Maybe I should look for them_, I thought as I checked out the time and saw it was already 10 pm. I got up from my bed – I was in my room the whole time – and left to look for them. The first place I thought they could be at was the beach, because I saw Brady heading there and I think Jessica also went there when she was looking for him. I started heading to the beach, hoping they would be there. And guess what, they actually were there.

But the thing is... Jessica and Brady were kissing.

**A/N: Do not kill me because of the last sentence, please... Lol, thanks for reading!**


	3. Falling for You

**A/N: Yes, I'm alive! Thank you for not killing me! I really appreciate that, although if you just started throwing hamsters at me, I'd be totally okay with that. **

**(Mikayla's POV)**

I couldn't believe it. My cousin and the guy I liked were kissing. What the heck? How could Jessica do that to me? Didn't she know I liked Brady? Oh, wait, actually, she didn't.

I rubbed my eyes. Maybe it was a dream, maybe it wasn't real. But no, of course it had to be real.

_Pull away already!_ I yelled in my head, annoyed by watching them nearly swallowing each other. I never felt so heartbroken. I couldn't take it anymore. It was so disgusting. I'd never do such a thing as running away from something that bothered me, but now I just didn't care about that. So yeah. I ran away.

**(Jessica's POV) **

Oh, my God. What just happened? Did Brady just... kiss me? And did I just kiss him back? How did that ever happen in the first place? All I remember is us talking, then Brady moving closer and...

Oh, God. We kissed. But I have to admit, it was the best first kiss I have ever experienced. After it seemed like forever, we finally pulled away. I stared at him with my mouth quite open and noticed that he actually did the same.

"Oh, my Gosh, Jessica... I'm so sorry!" Brady started apologizing after it seemed the realization hit him. I didn't say anything. I was still stunned by what just happened. "I don't know why I did it, I wasn't thinking, I just got lost in your eyes and-" He stopped talking when he saw the look on my face. I bet it was priceless. "I am so sorry."

"It's okay, I guess," I finally said, but I was still a bit puzzled.

"No, it is not okay," Brady stated. "I just kissed you. You must think I'm an idiot."

"I don't think you're an idiot, you just got lost in the moment, I totally get it," I said. It was true. I'd probably do that same thing. Okay, maybe not exactly the same thing, but you know what I mean.

"Still, no one can find out about this," Brady said.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why not?" I asked. Not that I wanted to people find out, I just was curious why Brady didn't want to tell anyone.

"Because. Because of Mason and Mikayla. They would probably kill me for kissing their niece and cousin, you know?"

"Right," I nodded in understanding. He had a point. Uncle Mason wouldn't be too happy if he found out about this. I'm not sure about Mikayla, but I'm sure she wouldn't be happy too, even though she said she didn't like Brady. "So can we just forget this ever happened?"

"Well... I'm not sure about that..." Brady said, scratching his head.

"Why?"

"Because, Jessica... I think I might like you."

I stared at him for a second. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said that I like you."

"Yeah, I heard I just... WHAT?"

How could he like me? We've known each other for like what, six hours, and he already confesses his feeling to me? I thought she liked Mikayla!

"B-but Brady, we just met," I said, still processing what Brady said before.

"I know, but when we kissed... I just felt something. It was the same thing I felt with Mikayla, but with you it was sort of... different," Brady said. _Wow._

"Brady, I..." I started, but he cut me off. I was thankful, because I didn't know what to say anyway.

"Look, I'm just asking you for one date. If it doesn't work out, we'll just forget it this ever happened. Okay?"

"I don't know..." That was my reply. I really didn't know what to say. It's not that I didn't find Brady attractive which I did or that I didn't feel anything when we kissed because I did, but for reason, it just didn't feel right.

On the other hand, I couldn't help to think what would it be like to go on a date with King. No, I didn't care about money, I cared about Brady. I know I already said that, but he seemed like a nice guy. Maybe I could give it a shot. And eventually, I gave in.

I sighed, "Okay."

"Yes!" Brady shouted cheerfully. Thank goodness we were alone.

"Just one date," I pointed out. "And one more thing, no one can know about it, unless we're ready to tell people."

"Okay, deal," Brady agreed. I smiled.

"I think we should head back now, it's getting late and I don't want Uncle Mason and Mikayla to be mad," I said and Brady nodded. We started heading back to the castle and I couldn't help not to notice the sparks I felt when Brady's hand touched mine. We reached the castle. When I saw Uncle Mason rushing toward us, I quickly dropped Brady's hand, hoping that he didn't see anything.

"There you are!" he exclaimed. "Where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere."

"Sorry, Uncle Mason, we were just at the beach," I said, hoping that he wouldn't mad at us. Thankfully he wasn't and just gave us a warning. After learning it was already 10:30 pm, I decided to go to bed. I said good night to Brady and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, that gesture surprised the both of us. While I was heading to my room, I met Mikayla in the hallway.

"Hey Mikayla!" I said cheerfully, greeting my cousin.

"Yeah, hey," she said sounding more annoyed than happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, you're asking?" she snapped. I stared at her in shock. "I-I mean... everything's fine!"

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows. "It doesn't seem like that."

"Just forget it," she sighed. "Good night," she said before walking away. Well, that was weird. I've never seen her like that before.

_I wonder what's up with her, _I thought as I entered my room, switching the lights on. I dropped myself on my bed, too tired to do anything. Such was my first day on Kinkow. I had a boyfriend – kind of. Well, technically, he wasn't my boyfriend. We were just going on a date, that's all. It didn't mean anything. Or did it? When I thought about, did I really like Brady? Maybe I did. Maybe? I'm pretty sure I did like him. Yes. I did like King Brady Parker.

And before I knew it, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**The next day...**

The next morning I woke up a little bit earlier than I usually did. I yawned as I sat up on my bed, looking around. It took me a while to realize where I was. Then I remember everything, including last night.

_Maybe it was just a dream_, I thought as I got up and left to brush my teeth. I was still wearing the clothes I wore yesterday, so I changed into a new outfit that included a pair of my favourite shorts, white tank top and sandals. I put on some make-up, but just a little, because I usually didn't wear make-up. To be honest, I didn't really need it. Not like my mom, who wore tons of make-up every day. Ah, my mom. I missed her. And my dad too. Wondering what they might be doing, I started heading downstairs to see what was going on.

I was greeted by Uncle Mason who was in the throne room, talking to some guards. "Good morning, Jessica. How'd you sleep?"

"Great! What about you, Uncle Mason?" I asked.

"Good. If you wanted to eat something for breakfast, just tell the chef," he told me.

"Okay, thanks, Uncle Mason. Where's Mikayla?" I asked, noticing my cousin was nowhere around.

"She's just gone for her guard shift, she should by back by noon," Mason responded. I nodded. He then left somewhere he had some business he needed to do, leaving me alone in the room. Then, all of sudden, I felt someone's arms wrap around me from behind. I quickly grabbed the person's hand and flipped them over, before looking who it was. I learned that from Mikayla. Good, right? The personal groaned in pain and then I finally got to see who it was. I gasped.

"Oh, my God, Brady, I am so sorry!" I apologized, helping the injured King up. He rubbed the back of his neck and I felt super guilty. What a monster I was!

"Don't worry about it," Brady said. "You learnt that from Mikayla, right?"

I nodded.

He chuckled a bit. "So, um, any plans for today? Because I was wondering if you wanted to have a picnic on the beach with me."

"You mean like a date?"

He nodded, "Yep."

I laughed, "Sure, I'd love too."

"Awesome! Be here by noon," he said and then ran upstairs. I laughed to myself. This was all so crazy. I was going on a date with a King and a guy who used to like – or maybe still liked my cousin. And I felt like I was falling for him. I don't know what was happening with me. At first I didn't think of Brady in this way, but now I didn't know. But things like this, happens right?

I shook off these thoughts by going back to my room. I wasn't very hungry so I decided the skip breakfast too. By the time I was sitting on the bed, I found myself humming the song I heard Brady sing yesterday. Before I knew it, I had Brady's voice singing the song in my head. It was stuck there, but I didn't mind. His voice was so amazing. It calmed me.

As the time flew by, it was already noon and that meant I was going to meet up with Brady in the throne room. As I walked downstairs, Brady was already there, waiting for me. He was holding a picnic basket in his left hand while having his right hind behind his back.

"Hi, Brady," I greeted the boy as I walked over to him.

"Hey Jessica, you look amazing," he complimented. I giggled.

"Why thank you, you don't look bad yourself," I complimented him back.

"Oh, I almost forgot! These are for you," he said as he put his right hand in front, holding a bunch of flowers in it.

"Thank you, Brady, that's very sweet of you," I said, accepting the flowers. After I smelled them I then asked one of the maids if she could put them in water.

"So, shall we?" he said, offering his arm for me.

I laughed, "We shall."

**A/N: Don't forget, it's still a Brakayla and Boz/OC (Jessica) story. I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading! **


End file.
